my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
My Singing Monsters Ideas Wiki
Welcome to the My Singing Monsters Ideas Wiki Have an idea for My Singing Monsters? Eager to show it off to the world? "Come on over" to the My Singing Monsters Ideas Wiki to become part of a community with endless creativity, or just view the ideas of others. Please create a page for your fan content! Please read this update about the MSMI wiki: Update. Thank you. ---- Make sure you have read the Wikia Terms of Use and the FANDOM Community Guidelines first. '' ---- Brasstead colored.png|Monsters|link=Category:Monsters|linktext=Meet the numerous fan monsters. Sunken.jpg|Islands|link=Category:Islands|linktext=Visit the various fan islands. Map_RoI.png|Games|link=Category:Games|linktext=Read about our fan games. ---- We currently have ' ' articles, ' ' edits, and ' ' active users on our wiki! ''Please note all content on this wiki is fanon and not in the game. To-Do List *Finish WIP articles. *Add more pages. *Add descriptions to fan-made monsters and islands that are missing them. *Fix insights. *Create category pages. Latest activity Featured Article }}; } | red = border-left: 10px solid #b22222 | orange = border-left: 10px solid #f28500 | yellow = border-left: 10px solid #f4c430 | purple = border-left: 10px solid #9932cc | blue = border-left: 10px solid #1e90ff | green = border-left: 10px solid #228b22 | gray = border-left: 10px solid #bba | #default = border-left: 10px solid #228b22 }}" |- | style="width: 60px; padding: 2px 0px 2px 0.5em; text-align: center;" | } | style="padding: 0.25em 0.5em; color:#000;" | }}}} } |} }|| }|}} }} ---- Current Poll Favorite MSMtuber? MSMPokegamer Mofix Strymes Stack MantisBoi Other Useful links * *Monsters *Islands * *Discussions *Founder's message wall *Primary Admin Message Wall *Secondary Admin Message Wall * * * * * * ---- Weekly Challenge Hello Fandom guys, I'm here to start the first weekly challenge on this wiki (I think). The contest starts on December 24th and ends on December 27th, and December 28th and 29th will be voting days. Rules: # Your Page must be created from the beginning of the Challenge # The pages participating in the Challenge must be Categorized as: # Weekly Challenge-1 # After the challenge period, the pages are protected from editing, not to take advantage of time to anyone # 4 # Pages should be with Something telling you if it was done alone or in collaboration Requirements to Participate: # Must be Original, Anything copied will be Disqualified # Desing Mixed will not be accepted, Example: Cartoon and MsM Dof # If creating an island, the Criteria must be met; • Not Just a Recolor • Have Monsters and Own Elements • Have Monsters Based on Your Design.Example: Cartoon Island with Cartoon Monsters # If creating a monster, the criteria must be met; • Have Original Name. • Have an Original Element, or be a Celestial, Legendary, Seasonal, or Werdo. • Have a Biography. • Have an egg. • Be Part of an Island (Optional) • Have a cartoon or game-like design. # Forbidden to vandalize competitors, if it does, take banning Immediate 1 week # It is allowed to join with other users to compete, provided they advise of the partnership on the page created. # Reward; The Page you win will be on the Main Page in Contest Winners next month. # Voting It will last 2 Days, on Saturday and Sunday, choosing the pages with the best rate of POSITIVE comments. Community Blogs Blog posts Category:Browse